wclfandomcom-20200222-history
G1936 11/4
Men Who Court Annihilation 72 The Scriptures state that Jesus was nailed to a xylon (tree) or a stauros (mistranslated "cross"), not to a T-shaped cross. The Brooklyn Union explains that "the cross did not become the symbol of Christianity until four centuries after the death of Christ". The original symbol was a composition of the Greek letters X, P and I (chi, rho, and iota), representing the "Chri" of the word "Christ". Thus the device seen displayed so widely is all a humbug, historically. The Companion Bible, published by the Oxford University Press, contains an article proving that the form of the cross adopted by the Roman Catholic Hierarchy is really a form of worship of the Babylonian sun-god. Homer uses the word stauros to signify an ordinary stake or single piece of timber, and this is always the use of the word in the Greek classics. There is nothing in the Greek New Testament to even imply two pieces of timber.... Numerous scholars have borne united testimony to the fact that the Lord was put to death upon an upright stake, and not on two pieces of timber placed at any angle. Nothing taught by the Roman Catholic Hierarchy can be accepted as the truth. 74 Catholic Action Now and Previously A Surmise That Is Correct Having had their eyeteeth cut, Jehovah's witnesses are more alert mentally as to what is now going on in Michigan and elsewhere in the United States than are most. Paul E. Saddlemire, New York, merely by a process of reasoning, correctly labels the Black Legion, of Michigan, in the following: I suppose you have read by now about the so-called "Black Legion", and that it is composed exclusively of Protestants who are anti-Catholic, anti-Jewish and anti-Negro. I may be mistaken, but I believe that this so-called "Black Legion" is composed of Roman Catholics who are acting as what are sometimes called "agents provocateurs", the purpose, of course, being to arouse the ire and fury of all Catholics, Jews and Negroes throughout the land against the Protestants, so that the Hierarchy would have a plausible excuse for: Openly arming masses of Catholics, Jews and Negroes for united, simultaneous action, ostensibly for self-defense, the Jews and Negroes thus being used as catspaws to assist the Hierarchy to seize the control of the United States Government when the signal is given to strike. Wouldn't be one bit surprised if the old Hag attempted to seize the national and state governments before election time. The burning of Buckpasser's shrine at Detroit by camouflaged members of the Knights of Columbus passing themselves off as protestants would serve to arouse the indignation of all misinformed and duped persons, be they Protestant, Catholic or Jew, and would apparently give the Hierarchy the right to accuse Protestants of "religious persecution", which is the very thing the Hierarchy has been guilty of for more than fifteen centuries. Thus the siren of Rome would be hypocritically passing the buck on those whom it regards as "heretics" and unworthy of life. As the Communists in Germany were catholics in disguise, and remained that way until the government was in the hands of Hitler, so here in the United States the Black Legionnaires are Catholics in disguise, and will remain that way until the government is in the hands of a Catholic dictator. As "Communists" and common end, overthrow of free government, so here in the United States Black Legionnaires and "open" Catholics are working together in the dark for a com- mon issue, overthrow of free government. 75 In both instances the people as a whole were, then in Germany, and now in the United States, deceived. Beware! The enemy is at the door. 81 Flag Saluting (Part 1) a five minute talk by Judge Rutherford In like manner there is a conspiracy today formed by a certain religious organization, and back of which is the Devil, to bring about the destruction of those who will not obey an unrighteous rule. They have hit upon the scheme of displaying the flag and compelling the children to salute it; and when children who are taught to love and serve God refuse to slute, they suffer the punishment. In Germany the people are commanded to salute the flag and say, "Heil, Hitler," which means, salvation proceeds from Hitler; and that is a blasphemy of God's name, because from God alone comes salvation. In the United States the same religious organization that created the Nazis that have terrorized Germany are trying to coerce the people of America to be obedient to their ideas or else suffer punishment. That religious organization employed the wicked Inquisition in Europe and Mexico to force people to obey its views. The people should not forget the history of the wicked Inquisition and the suffering it entailed. Compulsory flag saluting leads to the same thing. 88 Kingdom Publishers in Pennsylvania "Preservation," "Life," "Jehovah," in Philadelphia JEHOVAH'S witnesses in Philadelphia have three cars the color of three of Judge Rutherford's books. The three cars visit certain sections in rotation, according to a fixed schedule, and each makes a speciality, on its particular night, of broadcasting the address suitable to its particular color of car, "Preservation," "Life," or "Jehovah," as the case may be. It works well. A fourth car, painted Rose Carthame, the color of Riches, has just been completed. 90 Kingdom Publishers in the Western States sic Curious Coincidences on a Steamship ON A certain steamship plying out of New York harbor a certain second mate witnessed faithfully to his shipmates for four years, with little response and much bitter persecution and opposition. Now he is startled by the death of the first assistant engineer, the dismissal of the chief engineer and the second assistant engineer, the complete invalidism of the first mate, the virtual insanity of the captain followed by his dismissal, and wonders if these are really judgments of Jehovah God against these men for their rejection and vilification of the truth. 95 The Food-Poisoning at Manchester, N.H The Food-Poisoning at Manchester, N.H. SAID Lena Potenza, concerning the food poisoning at Manchester, N.H.: I can see how anxious the public press is to misrepresent and magnify matters concerning Jehovah's witnesses. The doctors made every one take castor oil, with orange juice, whether they were sick or not, if they had partaken of the food and were with the party who was taken to the hospital. Every one had to give the hospital his name and place of residence. It looks as if most of the friends were poisoned. In such a crowd, who knows but there might have been one of Satan's imps present, trying to destroy the Lord's people in that way. This is some more free publicity for the Jw's. Category:Magazines